Goku's Night out!
by Mr.GuyOfDarkness
Summary: Goku is married to ChiCh, but that doesn't stop this wildcat from having some fun with other women. Goku gets Krillin to tag along to a Strip Club. Goku finds out that a new girl is working here now, is the shy type. Goku's going to change that.
1. Chapter 1

**Goku's Night out!**

"10,998, 10,999..., 11,000!" Goku grunted, as he made it to the last one.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Krillin gasped, "I only make it to 5,000."

"Yep! 11,000 donuts in one sitting! Fwoosh!" Goku sighed, patting his belly.

"You are such a pig, Goku!" Chichi scolded him.

"Sorry honey!" Goku apologized, slapping her ass.

"Ohh!" ChiChi gasped, almost dropping her load of dishes, in her arms, "you little monkey."

"So, Krillin! You up for some partying tonight? Goku asked.

"Sure!" Krillin agreed, "where we going?"

"To a little place out of town!" Goku said.

"Cool!"

Later that night, the two guys left the house, and went off into the night.

"I'm going to dance till I pass out!" Goku said.

"Not me! I only dance with #18!" Krillin told Goku, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, come on! Live a little! Don't let your woman keep you from having fun!"

Goku drove almost 5 hours before he got to his club destination.

"Here?" Krillin gasped. He looked up at the sign over head. "XXX GIRLS XXX" was in big, red neon

lights.

"Ya!" Goku cheered, jumping out of the hover car.

"But you're married!"

"So?" Goku shrugged, "I do this all the time!"

"Wow!" Krillin gasped, following shyly, behind Goku.

Upon entering the club, naked bodies hit Krillin like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah! Look st all the nice girls!"

"I don't belong here!" Krillin gasped, backing away. He ran right into a girl.

"Oh, honey? she smiled, "want a little fun?"

She grabbed Krillin's hand and pulled him away.

"You sly dog, Krillin!" Goku called after him

Goku went up to the bar and sat down.

"Hey, Goku!" the barkeep cheered, seeing Goku sitting down, "how you been?"

"Not bad, Tojo!" Goku replied, "I'm here with a friend. He's off having fun."

"I see!" Tojo said, "what you looking for today?"

"Well, any newbie's on hand?" Goku asked, chugging his beer that Tojo automatically brought

him.

"I got one for ya!" Tojo said, with a small look of concern, "but boy, is she shy!"

"That's great! I love the shy types!" goku cheered, licking his lips.

"Yeah, but...," Tojo started, "she hasn't been on stage yet, and she's been here a month."

"Well, I guess I'll have to break her in!" Goku said, wit ha smile on his face.

"I'll get her," Tojo told Goku, walking around the corner and into the back.

Goku finished his drink and looked around the place. A woman came up to him, and started

dancing. Naked only on top, she had enormous breasts. They bounced like water balloons, and

jumped around. Goku smiled and placed his hand on his crotch. He stroked himself gently.

"You, Goku?!" Tojo called, from the back, pulling the curtain aside, "over here!"

Goku thanked the girl and got up. He walked inside the room, and walked through the hallway.

Three doors down, Tojo led him into a room, where a small girl stood inside.

"This is Tomaki!" Tojo introduced, the girl to Goku. The girl got all red, and turned away. She

wore a red tank top, and a red skirt. She had her blonde hair in a pony tail. She had crystal blue

eyes, that shined in the light overhead.

"Hi, Tomaki!" Goku said, putting his hand out. Tomaki hesitated, but put out her hand as well.

Goku grabbed her hand and kissed it. Tomaki blushed more.

"Enjoy Goku! Have fun Tomaki!" Tojo called, leaving out the door.

"So this is your first time?" Goku asked. She nodded, "Let's go over here!"

Goku led Tomaki over to the bed, in the corner of the room. Goku sat on the edge of the bed,

and waited patiently. Tomaki hesitated more.

"It's ok!" Goku whispered, "take your time."

Tomaki got a little courage, and began to dance. She twirled and spun, and felt her body. She

mushed her nice small breasts together, and fondled them a little. Goku smiled. She danced a

little and then proceeded to undress her shirt. She pulled it up over her head, and flung it to the

floor. She had no bra underneath. He breasts were small, but they still formed perfect, round

humps on her chest. She mushed them again, and licked them. She danced a little more with

her bare chest. All the time, she tried hard to avoid Goku's eyes.

"Now let's see that bottom half of you!" Goku told her, stroking himself, underneath his pants.

She did so, and pulled off her skirt. With no panties underneath, she automatically exposed her

shaven, pink pussy. Her lips were plump and red. She proceeded to finger inside. She groaned a

little, as she dug deep. Goku got up and pulled off his pants. He got out of his boxers, and shirt,

and sat on the bed, naked. Tomaki continued to dance.

"Ok, girl!" Goku ordered, "let's see how you fair with a full mouth!"

Tomaki stopped dancing and hesitated some more. She shook so much, it made Goku even more

horny. She did as he said, and got on her knees. Goku's dick throbbed violently, growing bigger

as she came closer to it.

"Now eat up!" Goku ordered her, grabbing her head, and forcing her onto his cock. Her mouth

opened in shock, and she got a huge mouthful of dick. Goku moved Tomaki's head, back and

forth, as his cock got bigger. She moved with the rhythm of Goku. Faster came the moving, and

soon, Tomaki was deep throating Goku's cock like it was a log.

"Yeah, Tomaki!" Goku grunted, grabbing hold of her hair, "you really are great!"

She pulled her face up, and looked at him with a look of pain and pleasure. She pulled off the

cock for a moment.

"How long do I do this for?" she asked, saliva dripping fro her mouth.

"Till I say you can stop!" Goku said, grabbing her head, "I'm going to make you burst with my

cock!"

"Oh No...ugh!" Tomaki gasped, as Goku shoved her mouth back on his dick. Tomaki cried and

choked, but Goku held her steady. After a while of that, Goku flung her on the bed, and went

down to her cunt. Her began licking her lips, and she moaned.

"Aghhh...ohhh...agh!" she panted, furiously. She began rubbing her breasts.

Goku grabbed one of them as well, and played around with it. More groaning and moaning. Then

Goku got up, flipped her over, so she was on her knees, on the bed. He got up on top, and

grabbed hold of his dick.

"Let's see if you can handle the pain of my power!" Goku laughed, as he opened up her asshole,

and inserted his dick.

"No! AGHHHH!" Tomaki screamed, as Goku's enormous Saiyan cock filled Tomaki's hole.

"Oh Yeah!" Goku yelled, as he began ramming her. Tomaki screamed in horror. Her hole was too

small for him, so it didn't fit all the way. Just a little under half way in, and Tomaki was in tears.

"It's too big! Please!" she cried.

"No way! You'll take all of it! I'm going to work you over till it's in!"

"No! No!" she screamed. Goku pounded her good, her chest jumping around, madly.

"I...I can't hold it anymore!" she cried out, "I'm...I'm going to cum!!!"

"Not yet!" Goku scolded, "not till I do, first!"

Goku moved faster and wilder. Tomaki was now red in the face, and crying. Goku was grunting

the whole time. He could feel it coming.

"I'm almost there!" Goku yelled. He then felt it inside him, about to burst.

"Aghhh!" Tomaki screamed, as Goku unloaded inside her. His juice hit her full force and covered

her insides. It was so much, that it spilled out the sides. Then Tomaki came. More oozed out of

her. Goku pulled himself out of Tomaki. Piles of cum, billowed out of her ass.

"Ok, now eat up!" Goku told her, turning her around, and forcing her mouth on him again. Too

big for her mouth, it was tough to get inside. Goku shoved hard, till it went in. She sucked and

choked as all of Goku's wet juice, filled her lungs and stomach. Tomaki was now enjoying the

action, and started swallowing all the stuff that shot out.

"Now let me paint that beautiful face of yours!" Goku laughed, pulling out of her. Immediately,

piles of cum, shot out, and soaked Tomaki's face. Sticky and warm, it covered her in no time.

"Ya, that's the stuff!" she cheered, licking her lips, after Goku was done his load.

"Hey, you talk?!" Goku gasped, as he was cleaning off.

"Yeah! I guess you pulled me out of my shyness, and got me to enjoy it."

"I always satisfy my girls!"

"Oh, yeah!" she laughed, kneeling over and licking the extra that fell on the floor.

"Well, I had fun!" Goku told her, now fully dressed, "same time next week?"

"I'm looking forward to it!" she smiled, as Goku kissed her, and left. Outside, Tojo was handing

out drinks, when he saw Goku emerge from the room.

"Hey, Goku!" he hollered, walking over, "so did you get her to open up? Can I use her now?"

"Oh, I got her to open up, alright!" Goku laughed, patting Tojo on the back, "I'm gonna enjoy

Tomaki's company for a long time!"

Goku found Krillin, pilled under 3 girls. He pulled him out of the pile.

"So, Krillin?" Did ya score big?"

"Well, a girl was sucking my cock for a while, but I like my wife better!'

"Boy, I'm glad at least one of us had fun!" Goku sighed. The two left the club, got in the car,

and drove home.

"Oh, Goku?!" ChiChi sang, as Goku entered the house, "dinner's ready. You made it just in time!"

"Thanks ChiChi!" Goku began, heading for the bedroom, "but I'm not that hungry!"

He closed the door, leaving Krillin and ChiChi alone.

"What's with him?" ChiChi asked Krillin.

"I don't know!" Krillin told her, "he's kind of had a long night!"

"Oh...," ChiChi sighed, placing her pot on the dinner table,"...wanna fool around?"

"Sure!" Krillin agreed. In a few seconds, the two were naked and bouncing on the floor. Goku

was fast asleep in the bedroom. Goku never knew that his wife was cheating on him, and ChiChi

didn't know that her husband was cheating on her. All in all, everyone was happy...even though

nobody had a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncle Vegeta and Me!**

It was a calm, sunny day, and the Z warriors were all getting ready to take a

vacation to the new planet Namek. Everyone but Vegeta was going.

"Aw, come on Vegeta...," Goku teased, grabbing Vegeta around the neck, in a

headlock, "don't you want to come with us and hang out with a hundred

Piccilo's?"

"Argh...you just answered you own stupid question, Kakarot," Vegeta grunted,

"now get off me!"

"Ok...hehe," Goku shrugged, laughing to himself.

"Ok, guys...let's go!" Bulma yelled from the Capsule Corp ship.

Everyone picked up their luggage and packed it on the ship. They all got on

board, and closed up. The engines roared as the ship, got off the ground and

then blasted off.

"This'll be fun!" Gohan cheered, "I can't wait to see what the new Planet Namek

will look like."

"Thanks to the Dragonball, we were able to build an new planet," Dende smiled,

"we even were able to tell the dragon what we wanted it to look like, in a way!"

"Yeah, it should look great," Gohan agreed.

"How long are we going for again?" Krillin asked, turning to Bulma.

"3 days," Bulma mentioned, "that'll give us enough time to see the whole

planet, and get in some mucho suntaning!"

"Yeah...right."

As the ship blasted off, Vegeta stood by the window of Bulma's house, and

watched them off. He scowled and then turned away.

"Finally...some time to be alone," Vegeta said, walking back over to the couch,

in which he was just sitting. He looked around, once and then began to undo

his pants. He slipped them off and then his shorts. He pulled off his lime green

shirt and tossed it in a pile, at the end of the couch. He sat down again.

"What does a guy have to do to get a little time to himself and jack off?" Vegeta

muttered.

Upon sitting down, he reached underneath the couch cushion and pulled out a

magazine. The title read, "PlayPlanet".

Vegeta flipped to a random page and then began to yank his dick. He stoked it

with care and leaned back as he looked at all the nude girls, from all over the

galaxy. He panted lightly as he began to stroke faster. His dick, got longer and

bigger, with every tug. He chuckled to himself as he played.

After a half an hour, while Vegeta was still in his own little world, Pan stood

outside the house, saying goodbye to her friend.

"Sorry about your Grandpa, Mino," Pan apologized, slinging her backpack over

her shoulder.

"That's alright," Mino smiled, "he just needs to rest in the hospital for a few

days, and then he'll be good as new. He's fainted before, but since we have to

look after him, we won't be home to have our slumber party. Sorry!"

"No prob," Pan smiled back, "next week, then!"

"Yeah...bye Pan!"

Mino, ran off and Pan opened the door.

"Anyone home?" Pan called, not with much power, "change of plans...I can't

sleep over."

Nobody answered.

"Did Aunt Bulma go with them?" Pan thought, "I could have sworn she said she

didn't want to go...now where am I going to sleep. They will all be gone for 3

days!"

Pan, walked in and threw down her backpack. Vegeta, being in the lounge, in

the back of the house, never heard Pan come in. Pan, walked around and

checked all the rooms. Nobody there.

"Oh, well," Pan shrugged, "I may only be 13, but I can look after myself for 3

days. I'm sure Aunt Bulma won't mind!"

Pan looked around, and wondered what to do first.

GROOWL

"Oh, boy...," Pan giggled, "guess I'll get something to eat, then."

Pan, walked through the house, and made her way to the kitchen. On her way

there, she heard noise, coming from the room, before. She turned the corner

and peeked in.

"Is somebody home?" Pan asked, carefully, in case it was an intruder or

monster.

Looking around the corner, Pan gasped. There, sitting with his ripped, nude

body, was her uncle Vegeta, yanking away at his dick. Pan, covered her

mouth, from gasping. She hid around the corner, so as not to be spotted. Pan,

new that she should have walked away, but she was transfixed on Vegeta's

body and enormous cock.

Vegeta continued his act, never noticing Pan. Pan watched as Vegeta played

with himself, making his dick, bigger, harder, and even more so, longer. After a

few seconds, Pan decided to walk away, and try Master Roshi's house instead.

He didn't go on the trip, because he had thrown out his back, watching on of his

workout videos. Pan turned to leave, but accidentally knocked over the lamp,

sitting right behind her. It crashed to the ground and broke into a million pieces.

This got Vegeta's attention. He jumped up and flipped through the air, and

landed it front of the table, next to the couch.

"Who's there?!" Vegeta called, getting his hand ready to attack.

Pan, stepped, sheepishly out, from behind the wall, and looked down. She was

trying not to stare at Vegeta's large dick.

"Pan?" Vegeta gasped, lowering his hand, "huh?...ugh!"

Vegeta, fly back to the couch and grabbed his stuff. He picked up his pants,

and began to put them back on.

"I thought that you were staying over at a friends house," Vegeta panicked, "why

are you here?"

Little did Vegeta know, that while he was busy talking and getting dressed, Pan

had walked up to Vegeta and sidled up beside him.

"Is...is that really how big your dick is?" Pan asked.

"Ugh...uh...," Vegeta panicked, again. He fell over and landed on the couch. His

pants fell to his feet.

"I saw you playing with yourself, just a few minutes ago...," Pam said, blushing,

"it...it looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Well...yeah...I guess," Vegeta agreed, covering his crotch with his shirt.

"Well...I was wondering if I could play, too?"

"What...no...you're my niece!" Vegeta gasped.

"So...if you want...I won't tell," Pan said, looking Vegeta right in the eye, "...it

can be our little secret. I've always wondered what it was like to get fucked by a

guy. And what better person to start me off, then my Uncle, who has a large

cock?"

"Well...," Vegeta gasped, looking around, "I guess you can...but what can you

do?"

"Well...I can suck you off!"

Pan, before Vegeta could respond to that, "sat down beside Vegeta, and

grabbed hold of Vegeta's dick. She used both hands to massage it, since it

was so large, and began to get it hard. Before, when Pan was spying on

Vegeta, his cock was not fully erect, but was still very long and hard. It was so

long, that it reached over the edge of the couch, and dangled over the floor.

Vegeta, strained to hold back his lust and ecstasy. He watched as Pan, licked

around the edges and up and down the shaft. In no time at all, it was fully erect,

and standing up on end.

"Wow...how big is that?" Pan asked, looking up at Vegeta.

"Uh...um...last time I checked, it's 10 and half inches long, and 5 and half

around."

"Wow!" Pan cheered, "that's huge!"

Then, Pan went back to licking the shaft, and then she worked up to the head.

The head, alone, could make a girl cry. It was large, and extremely plump. It

sported a dark red, which made Pan's mouth water. She moved her mouth over

the tip, and began to slowly push down on it. She sucked the very tip, which

made Vegeta groan and gasp. Pan giggled, as she then pushed hard and

began to take the entire thing in her mouth. Struggling on the first attempt, she

able to get her mouth down a few inches and then went to work, sucking it

good. It filled Pan's whole mouth, and then some, so moving up and down,

proved a little difficult for Pan. She eventually, used some of her saliva and the

moisture of his shaft, to make it slide along, easier.

Vegeta, placed his hand on Pan's head, and helped move her along. He looked

over at her body, and got ideas. She had formed out a little, since hitting

puberty. She had developed breasts, which were pointy and perky. They pushed

on her red shirt, giving her form. Her ass, even with jeans on, was extremely

round and firm. Vegeta took his hand off Pan's head, and began to stroke her

ass. He moved up and down, and then began to finger her hole, through the

pants. This made Pan groan, even though it was hard to hear, what with her

mouth being preoccupied, with a very large cock. As Pan sucked, Vegeta,

began to undo her jeans, and slipped them down to her ankles. Her panties

were next, and then her ass, was in plain view. Very small but well developed, it

was an ass that showed the potential, to be great, with a cock.

Vegeta began to fiddle with Pan's hole, and inserted his finger. Pan moaned,

and gagged at the same time. Vegeta began to like the idea of doing Pan, so

he inserted another finger inside, and began to thrust. He moved fast, as Pan

continued sucking, moaning and gagging all the way.

After a while, Vegeta wanted something different, so he pulled Pan's head up

from his cock. Pan's mouth, came off with a splashy "Pop", and little gobs of

saliva, dripped off her lips.

"Now...let me at your body!" Vegeta ordered.

Pan, stood up, and pulled off her shirt. Now, fully nude, Vegeta got a good look

at Pan's little body. For 13 years old, she was good for her age. She had the

breasts, that would be fun to fondle, but not large enough to interact with for

long. He pussy, was light pink, and appeared to be throbbing, lightly.

"Give me a taste of your pussy, Pan!" Vegeta ordered, picking up Pan, and

lifting her pussy, up to face view. Pan, panicked a little, and covered up her

pussy.

"Don't be shy," Vegeta laughed, as he used his other hand to pull her hand

away. Her pussy, was indeed throbbing, and was already wet. He went in and

began to lick her lips. Pan yelled out, and grabbed Vegeta's hair. He licked and

dug his mouth, right into her body. He fondled her breasts with his other hand.

"Now, sit down on my dick!" Vegeta said.

"Ok...but it's so big!" Pan said, looking down at Vegeta's large member, "will it

fit?"

"There's only one way to find out, and if it doesn't...it'll be fun to watch you

squirm and scream!"

Vegeta, set Pan down on his lap, and Pan stood up, and positioned herself,

overtop of Vegeta's cock. She made sure she was ready, and then slowly

moved down. Her lips, hit the tip and spread out. Vegeta's member. pushed

deep into Pan's slit, and made her whine. Pushing harder, Pan tried to get it

deeper, but was in pain.

"It's no good, Uncle Vegeta...," Pan complained, "it's too big, and I'm too

small!"

"Nonsense!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing Pan's head, and pushing hard.

This made Pan, slide down Vegeta's cock, and it entered her body. Pan let out

a horrible scream, and cried out in pain. Vegeta, began to jolt Pan, while she

screamed. His large cock, only fit halfway, since it couldn't go that far, through

her body. Pan felt every inch of it, as it thrust it's way inside her. A soft

squishing sound could be heard, as the ooze, began to flow, out of Pan. Pan,

hung in mid air, while Vegeta pushed her further down. Pan, looked down, and

underneath herself, to see just how large Vegeta was, inside of her very small

cunt. Before Pan had a good look, Vegeta, grabbed her head and began to kiss

her. He probed her mouth with his tongue, and almost swallowed her little

mouth, inside of his. Saliva, dripped off both of their faces, as Pan groaned, the

whole time.

After a little while, Vegeta began to speed up. He pushed Pan down, making

her wince, as his large cock, filled Pan's cunt, even more. A small trace of

blood, began trickling out, along with more juice.

"Ow...it hurts!"

"Shut up...I gonna cum in you now!"

Vegeta, went full throttle and began to hit Pan, with everything he had.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...ahhhhh!!!" Pan yelled, being bounced around like a ball.

"Ugh...yeah...urk!" Vegeta grunted, as well.

Both him and Pan began to get closer to climax. Finally, Vegeta came,

followed by Pan.

"Aghhh!!!" they both yelled.

Large amounts of seed, filled up Pan, soaking her insides. It was too much for

her little cunt to handle, so some began to slip out of her lips, and onto

Vegeta's shaft. Vegeta, sighed and then grabbed Pan, placed her down on the

floor, and grabbed her hair. He forced her down, and Pan opened her mouth.

Pan, began to eat up all the seed, that had spilled out, onto Vegeta's shaft and

lap. Pan, moved fast, moving up and down, making her face, and lips, very

sticky. Then, without warning, Vegeta had another blast. He exploded inside of

Pan's mouth, causing her to back off a little. Vegeta, ready for her move,

grabbed her head, before she had a chance to let go of his cock. Loads of

seed, oozed out of her mouth, and dripped on her body. Finally, after Vegeta

was done cumming, he let her up, and took a look at her face. She was

exhausted, and her face was smeared with juice, and he mouth, hung open,

spilling even more seed on her body.

"You got a great future as a woman, Pan...," Vegeta laughed, "...my woman!

From now on, you only have sex with me...you got that?"

"Uh-huh...," Pan agreed, looking stoned, "thank you..."

After cleaning up, Vegeta and Pan, went to bed. The next morning, they

showered together, fucked and then went on with the day. This went on for the

3 days, that Goku and the others were away. When they got home, they saw

Pan and Vegeta, sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Pan," Bulma greeted, "I thought you were staying over at Mino's, for the

week?"

"Change of plans," Pan said.

"Oh...ok."

The group, began to unpack their stuff, and then left. Bulma, her mother and Dr.

Briefs, stayed.

"So...how was your time alone, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Fine...best time of my life!" Vegeta said, in his normal grunt. When Bulma

shrugged and looked away, he turned to Pan and smiled. He kissed her on the

lips, and fondled her, while the others were in the other room.

It looked like Vegeta and Pan, got along and were going to be very happy

together.

Just outside, spying in the house, was Gohan and Trunks.

"Can you believe, Vegeta?" Gohan said, with a scowl, "she's just a kid!"

"I know...," Trunks agreed, with a different, happy expression, "...and that's

what makes it cool. You get my drift?"

"Wha?" Gohan gasped, and then got it, "...oh...hmmm...that actually does

sound hot!"

Looks like Gohan and Trunks have plans of their own with Pan. Find out next

time, to see what they have cooking.

**A/N: Hope you liked that, cause the sequel chapter is going to be hotter **

**and bigger then this one. Stay tuned.**


End file.
